I never realized that i loved you
by ianthehunter122
Summary: Alec has been hurt by a demon and he may die, Jace realizes that he might not always be there next to him and suddenly works out what he really feels for his best friend...


This is taken from the last few chapters of City of Bones, but doesn't really follow the exact storyline… but yeah it's my first fanfic, so please comment!

Disclaimer- I do not own City of Bones as I am not Cassandra Clare because if I were I would have put Alec and Jace together. I ship them sooo much!

Warning- Boy\Boy, don't like don't read.

Rating- T cuz im paranoid

* * *

"Jace stood frozen staring at Alec's crumpled body like someone in a dream."

"I know where the cup is Jace" Clary was saying, but Jace wasn't listening. He was looking into the infirmary as if he were in a trance. Alec couldn't be dying, he just couldn't. Jace had always thought that Alec would be there. When they were old and in a rest home, Alec would still be there, by his side. But now...

Jace could remember when he learnt that Alec was gay and had a crush on him. He'd been shocked to the bone and he'd never really know why he'd had. He'd always had strong feelings for his best friend but he'd none what they were until now. Now Jace was looking over at Alec's feeble body, Isabelle and Hodge were standing around him, looking anxious and Jace could feel a lump rising in his throat and he didn't know whether he would be able to contain it.

"Jace!" Clary's sharp voice pulled Jace out of his thoughts. "Jace, we need to go get the cup."

Jace nodded, but when he turned to look at Alec one more time, he said, "Not now. I'm gonna stay with Alec for a moment."

Clary looked anxious and, slight jealous but nodded. Jace walked into the infirmary. "Can I have a moment?" He asked. Isabelle and Hodge nodded. They stood and left. He heard the door close behind him.

Jace sat on the chair closet to Alec. He was asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. Jace thought he looked peaceful. He suddenly felt panicky; he didn't know why he was he here. Suddenly he heard Alec say, "Jace… Jace…" Jace looked at him, it was obvious that Alec had talked; his eyes were still closed, but he then spoke Jace's name again. Jace moved closer. "I'm here Alec. Right here." But Alec didn't speak again and Jace wondered if he had been dreaming. However hearing Alec say his name made Jace realize something, everything suddenly made sense. Jace knew he had to go, he had to find the mortal cup but he tell Alec, even if Alec was asleep, something. He leaned forward, bringing his lips close to Alec's ear and whispered, "I love you Alec." He looked at Alec's face for a second, waiting for a reply but quickly stood up, realizing what he had just done and ran from room, not wanting a reply. He wasn't even sure if he did love Alec, was he? But the more Jace thought about it, the more he realized that he did. He was in love him and Jace suspected that he had been more many years.

When Jace got back the institution, he was full of emotion, he'd met Valentine, found out Hodge was a traitor and that Clary was his sister. But one the was eating at him the most was that he had confessed to his fast asleep best friend that he loved him almost six hours ago. He sprinted to the infirmary, slowing to a complete halt when saw Isabelle talking to an upright Alec. Alec also stopped talking when he saw Jace standing in the doorway. Isabelle turned round to see the thing that had made Alec stop talking. She smiled when she Jace. "Jace! You're alive!"

Jace nodded, he walked over to the bed, stopping at the corner; Alec was looking at him funnily. "What happened?" Isabelle asked.

Jace shrugged. "Long story." He said his eye's not leaving Alec's face. "Do you think I could have the room?"

Isabelle looked confused, but she nodded anyways and left, shutting the door behind her. There was silence the room after she left. They then both spoke at once. "How are you?" "Did you mean what you said?"

They looked at each other, confused but also trying not to laugh. "Did you mean what you said?" Alec asked. Jace was surprised. He had thought that Alec had been asleep! "What? You- you heard me?"  
Alec nodded. "Did you mean it?"

Jace hesitated and then nodded. He walked over to Alec's bed. "Yeah, I did."

Alec sat up a bit higher, his eyes were glowing. "I never thought that you would."

Jace grinned, "So I did." And when a splash of confusion shone on Alec's face, Jace added. "I mean, I always knew that I had strong feelings for you, I just never knew what they were, I didn't work out until I thought that you were gonna die that I loved you." Silence fell in the room again as Jace said that out loud. He grinned and sat on the bed next to Alec, moving his face in. "I love you Alec." He said their faces inches apart. Alec smiled the best smile Jace had ever seen him give. "I love you to Jace." And Jace kissed him. Their lips slid perfectly over each other's. Jace grinned against Alec's mouth as he ran his tongue along Alec's bottom lip asking for entrance. Alec gave it to him and Jace's slip his tongue in, exploring all around Alec's mouth. Alec returned the favour as he grabbed Jace's shirt, pulling Jace closer towards him. Jace wove his hands through Alec's hair and when they had to regretfully come up for air, he smiled. "I love you." He said again.


End file.
